


presumptions

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Smut, degredation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A polyamorous relationship between four boys; people tended to make presumptions about "who topped".The truth is much more surprising then most people would guess.





	presumptions

**Author's Note:**

> uwo~

When you first would lay eyes on Michael Mell, you thought he was nerdy, sweet, and just a huge stoner. But, if you dig deeper, you’d find a side that only his three boyfriends have seen.

You see, Michael was not innocent. He was dominant, controlling, and if it was consensual, a little sadistic. However, sex with his boyfriends is very different. While they were all in a relationship with one another, they each had two on two time together, and when it came to Michael, none of the the three could have predicted how he is in the bedroom.

When he was with Jake, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure, power and discipline. No one expected Jake to be a bottom, and a good chunk of the time he wasn’t, but with Michael? He was at his mercy. Michael always began loving with him, kissing down his neck and chest, and he loved dragging out everything, making him beg and plead for more touches and relief.

Jake was a fan of edging. Michael would blow or jerk him off until he could tell the taller was close, and he pulled away, refusing to let him release. Jake would whine and complain, but he would never say the safe word because he adored every second. He would whimper out Michael’s name, hands shaking and eyes screwed tight. It would take so long, too long of Michael deep throating him, swirling his tongue around his dick until he had him like putty in his hands.

He would feel Jake’s nails dig into his shoulders, leaving marks that would be there for days and yes, people would comment on them every time his neck or shoulders were revealed. Jake adored when Michael finally let him cum and he felt weight lift from his shoulders, and suddenly Michael is all sweet kisses and aftercare and holding him close to his chest.

Then, there was Jeremy. Jeremy was quite possibly the most bottomy person he had ever met, and that wasn’t even in means of position. He hated control, and he adored being at the grace of Michael. His biggest kink was overstimulation, which confused a whole lot of people.

During sex, Michael loved letting his hands explore all over Jeremy, making the boy unravel til he’s begging to be touched more. He leans into the soft caresses and stifles moans when Michael bites at his neck and shoulders. Jeremy loves begging.

After Michael made Jeremy cum, he would keep touching, keep fucking him until he cums again, and again, until he’s crying and shaking from pleasure that most people only dream of. By the end, Michael’s tired and Jeremy can barely speak, all he can do is lay there while Michael cleans him up and curl into him happily when he’s done.

Then, there was Rich, who, to put it simply, was a massive brat. He would tease and irritate Michael until the man snapped, bent him over a desk, and destroyed him.

He would hold him by the hair, whisper words of both degradation and praise and pound into him like a toy; That’s what Rich loved, being used and hurt and completely wrecked. He had a thing for public sex as well. Blowing Jake in movie theatres and jacking Jeremy off under tables; his favorite though, was when Michael would fuck him in dressing rooms.

His hands would be on the clothing bars and he’d be forced to face the mirror, watching himself getting fucked and biting his lip so hard he bleeds to keep quiet. They’d walk out of the mall changing room with tousled hair and Rich looking thoroughly fucked (ie glossy lips, red cheeks, shiny eyes, and new marks on his neck.) and people definitely knew what happened in there.

Based on how Rich is… Most of the time, it’s not expected that he’s so submissive and, well, bratty in the bedroom, but when Michael got to fuck him, he transformed into a little slut.

So yes, Michael would let people on the outside believe that Jake or Rich were the dominant ones in the relationship, because when the door was closed and he was alone with three horny boys, he wasn’t the one taking orders.

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback~


End file.
